This invention relates to bathtubs and, in particular, to movable seats for use therewith.
Humans usually use bathtubs while standing or lying down in the tub. In the case of standing use, an overhead shower typically supplies the water for washing the user, and the bathtub collects and drains the water. In the case of use when the user is lying down, the user typically partially fills the bathtub with water, and then lies down on the floor of the bathtub to soak in a partially immersed fashion.
However, for those who have difficulty getting up by themselves from a reclining position or standing for prolonged periods (e.g. some disabled or elderly), some tubs have been structured with an integrally molded seat so that those users can sit up a bit higher (rather than all the way down on the tub floor). As a result, getting back up to leave the tub is less difficult.
However, this permanently converts the tub into one which uses up much space for the special seating arrangement. Others living at the same location who might prefer a more conventional bathing experience are precluded from that opportunity in this situation, or must use another bathroom.
Removable seats have therefore been proposed for use with conventional bathtubs. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 390,407; 5,090,068; 5,475,880; and 6,035,459. However, it is desirable that such seats be relatively lightweight so as to be positionable by even the infirm, yet be able to be fixed in a desired position. Also, it is desirable for such seats to be movable between selected fixed positions depending on what type of bathing is desired, and by whom. Further, it is desirable that such seats not themselves take up additional bathing room inside the basin.
There are a variety of other design constraints as well. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 390,407 requires the user to manually adjust a clamping mechanism. While this helps fix the seat at a particular position, the clamping mechanism is awkward to use.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,068 permits the user to slide the seat, but requires a lifting motion to achieve that. The lifting aspect can make this seat assembly more difficult for some infirm to use.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,880 requires the user to install a track system. This adds weight, cost and complexity to the assembly.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,459 requires the user to manually operate a brake to fix the seat. Further, it leaves a vertically extending post which can cause tripping problems in the bathroom.
Hence, a need exists for a removable bathtub seat that is lightweight and inexpensive, easily positioned on bathtub rims, and fixable at selected locations in a highly intuitive and automatic fashion.